texmurphyfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Jim Slade
|weight = 185 |height = 5'10" |hair = black |eyes = brown |death = (original timeline - multiple gunshot wounds) (new timeline - falling off the Coit Tower) |navcode = NC 4921 |game = Mean Streets Tex Murphy: Overseer Tesla Effect |actor = Richard Norton (Unknown in Mean Streets) |aliases = The Angel of Death |race = Caucasian,Norm |residence = Big Surf Lodge/Hotel (temporary)}}An international hitman-for-hire, Big Jim Slade has worked for corporations, countriddes, and is the man Sonny Fletcher calls the "Angel of Death" (as he was responsible for killing his wife and child). In 2037 Slade was working for John Klaus and was ordered to kill all 8 members of the STG project as well as Tex, Sylvia, Gideon and the Law and Order Party president Robert Knott. During his investigations up to this point Tex believes Slade was working for Robert Knott not knowing that he was one of his targets. During this time he resides at the Big Surf Lodge which on Tex’s tip to Detective Eve Clements is searched by the police. Slade appears at the San Tomas Mission alongside Klaus. Although a compatriot to Klaus he eventually turned the tables and twisted his neck killing him instantly in order to gain access to all of the STG cards and then sell them to Gideon who had a vested interest in preventing the STALEMATE program from destroying his plans to bringing about world peace. Tex behind Slade's back gives Sylvia a knife to free herself from Klaus's trap and diverts Slade to allow her to break free and together they knock Slade out and tie him up. While Tex heads to Gideons Mansion he has Sylvia look after Slade until the cops arrive. Dalton rises the ranks of Gideon Enterprises between 2043 and 2046, so in return, he helps Slade break out of prison. He is hired by Charles Johansson to take revenge on the Tesla Legacy Society HQ by killing all of its members including Mantus's wife, stealing the majority of their files and equipment in the process. When Tex returns to Chandler Avenue in 2046 he forms a business relationship with him and eventually comes to an agreement to sell out Mason ,Margaret and the Tesla Egg for $50,000.When Tex's memory is wiped clean he suspects something is afoot when he finds the money in his apartment.After Tex attempts to enter Sesan without the token he is sent a fax from an anonymous informant wanting to meet him at the top of Coit Tower.Tex is suprised.He is even more surprised when they have been partners for years and Slade wanting to find and sell the egg gives Tex a token to enter Sesan after Tex had been already escorted out of the building when trying to sneak in.Slade gives Tex a 24 hour ultimatum to give him the egg so he can sell it to the Translator or he'll come looking for him and kill him.Tex meets Slade in the main halls of Sesan after his failed attempt to rescue Bauers.Once Murphy gets the spirit radio frequencies ,Mantus wanting to get revenge on Slade asks Tex to arrange a meeting with the two of them and Slade and gives him the location of the egg in a steel box at the base of Coit Tower. After Tex has recovered the Tesla Egg, he agrees to set up a meeting with Slade at the top of Coit Tower. As the two confronts each other, demands the egg and as Tex hands over the egg to him, Mantus appears from behind and attacks him. Big Jim and Mantus slip and fell from the tower to their deaths. Mean Street continuity An associate of MTC from Detroit, who did dirty work for the Law and Order party. Whenever he arrived to town, it means trouble. He was suspect to the SFPD but they were never able to pin anything on him. He smokes Camel and he always leaves behind cigarette butts when leaving from a scene. Ron Meat had leads to him. He stayed in the Big Surf Hotel room 305 when he was sent to kill Bosworth Clark. After that he was ordered by Robert Knott to take care of Lola Lovetoy. Tex Murphy went there to find him a day after he had left. After his encounter with Robert Knott, Tex received a fax that Big Jim would be found at 4921. However it turned out to be an ambush. During the gunfight, Tex managed six slugs into Big Jim. Before dying, Big Jim was not much help as he only did what he was told without knowing anything about his targets. He tried to keep his grin while falling on his knee and shouted some obscenities before dying. category:Characters category:Mean Streets Category:Overseer Category:Tesla Effect